Showing Off
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: AU: popular jock Blaine and nerd Kurt are dating, but no one knows it. At least, until everyone knows it.


**Listening to Moondance gave me a lot of inspiration, what can I say?**

* * *

><p>Kurt opened his locker to see two small pieces of paper flutter out. He retrieved them both, noting that one was origami folded into an envelope shape, while the other was crumpled and sloppy. It didn't take him too many brain cells to guess who each note was from.<p>

He opened the crumpled one first, figuring he may as well get it over with. Sure enough, the message inside made his jaw tighten almost imperceptibly in suppressed emotion, and he tucked it away in his pocket before anyone else could walk past and read it over his shoulder. The other note, however, gave him a reason to smile.

_Meet me at our place tonight at 9. I miss you. Xo, B._

Kurt looked up and made eye contact with Blaine, who was standing down the hall at his own locker, ostensibly chatting with his lacrosse buddies. He nodded once smoothly before noticing the death glare Sebastian was giving him from his place next to Blaine. Kurt dropped his head so quickly his glasses tried to fall down his nose and scurried off to class, feeling the note in his pocket poke painfully into his thigh the whole way.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed uneventfully, and soon Kurt was making his way down the bike path at the nature preserve that was just about halfway between his and Blaine's houses. He followed the paved trail until it forked, with the pavement continuing off to the left while a slightly worn footpath appeared to the right. The footpath led to a clearing Blaine had discovered years ago that the boys used as their de facto date spot.<p>

"Hey, baby," Blaine greeted. He was lounging on a soft red blanket, a battery-powered lantern behind him throwing off enough light to see by. "God, it was torture not getting to have lunch with you today. Apparently no one else knew about this 'team meeting' of Sebastian's, so it was only him and I at the table the whole time. If I could've taken a drink for every smarmy line he tried to use on me, I'd still be wasted."

Kurt just pressed his lips together and splayed out next to Blaine, not trusting himself to speak on that particular topic. "At least we had Glee?"

"Where you crushed your solo today!" Blaine said enthusiastically. "You dedicating 'I Want to Hold Your Hand' to your dad was brilliant, Kurt. You probably saw me sobbing like a baby in my seat."

"I was afraid you were gonna get dehydrated," Kurt teased, smirking lightly. "C'mon, Mr. Popular, aren't you supposed to be the school's golden boy? Where's your dignity?"

"Well excuse me for loving my boyfriend," Blaine fired back. "Even if he won't let me dedicate my solo to him tomorrow for the 'Sing to Someone You Love' assignment."

"It's not a good idea, Blaine," Kurt said, sitting up straighter and looking away. He couldn't handle looking into Blaine's earnest golden eyes any longer.

"You always say that, but you never offer any proof," Blaine said, a little less teasing than before. "For a person who routinely aces his persuasive essays in AP Lang, you're really bad at backing up your arguments, babe."

"I'm – afraid going public will ruin our relationship," Kurt stuttered, trying to be as truthful as possible without spilling everything just yet. Maybe he could still talk Blaine down before having to say what he was _really _afraid of. "Right now, we have so much privacy. We're safe."

"We're also hiding in the library when we eat lunch and jumping at every sudden noise during our dates," Blaine said, gentle yet direct. He leaned in closer to Kurt. "I don't mean to copycat you, Kurt, but I really would like to hold your hand. Maybe even on top of a table at Breadstix while we eat mediocre Italian food."

"Hush, you. Breadstix is delicious," Kurt interjected.

"We'll agree to disagree," Blaine said, giving Kurt a smile that just tugged at his heartstrings. "And as for being safe – why wouldn't we be safe if we made it public, baby? McKinley's not exactly a progressive bastion, but we're not the only two gay kids in the school. Hell, I'm not even the only gay sports player. Dave and Sebastian are both out, and no one messed with them when they dated last year."

"I. Um," Kurt said, trying to figure out a logical argument. He bit his lower lip ruthlessly, prompting Blaine to scoot closer and pull him into a comforting embrace, murmuring endearments. The sound of Blaine's heartbeat and the feel of Blaine's warm arms around him spurred Kurt into just blurting out the truth. "It's not the other kids I'm afraid of. It's Sebastian himself."

"What?" Blaine asked, pulling away. Kurt could see his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "How could he be homophobic to us when he's also gay?"

"No, B – that's not what I meant," Kurt said, smiling briefly at his boyfriend's cluelessness. "He's, um, been leaving me notes recently."

"What do these notes say, Kurt?" Blaine's tone was ice cold.

Kurt just reached into his pocket and pulled out the note he'd gotten earlier that day, handing it to Blaine, who read it out loud.

_Hey, chipmunk face. I don't know what you think you're doing, trying to win over Blaine, but just know that even if he does suffer some kind of head injury and date you, some of the guys and I won't let you rest easy. Prepare for a day full of slushies and locker slams for the both of you, to remind you of where your place is and him of where he doesn't want to go. I give it a week before he leaves your frigid, geeky ass in the dust, personally. - Seb_

Kurt stared down at his fingers and fiddled silently with the hem of his cardigan, waiting for Blaine to say something, anything. When long moments passed and Blaine said nothing, Kurt finally started babbling.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, B. I thought that maybe Sebastian would stop after a while, but then I just kept getting these, and if he had only threatened me that would be one thing but today he targeted you, too, and I can't let you get as beat up as I get, Blaine, that would kill me- mmph!" Blaine's hand over his mouth kept him from continuing his ramble.

"Kurt. I'm not mad. Not at you, at least. Sebastian and his friends, on the other hand...," Blaine trailed off, a hard glint appearing in his eyes. He dropped his hand from Kurt's mouth. "Baby, I love you. No jealous bullies or stupid threats are gonna change that. You know I'd rather get hurled into a Dumpster with you than date Snobby McHornypants and maintain my social status, right?"

"You've never been on the bottom of the McKinley totem pole, Blaine," Kurt said quietly. "If never openly dating you is what it takes to keep you from having grape-flavored ice crystals tossed in your eyes everyday, then I'm willing to take that deal. You're worth it."

"And I'm willing to take a slushie to the face during every passing period if it means I can hold your hand in the halls as you lead me to the sinks, because _you're _worth that to _me_," Blaine said fervently. "Kurt, they're only gonna have power over our relationship if we let them."

Kurt sat silently as he let that sink in. Was he really letting Sebastian in more by trying not to let him in at all?

"Okay," he finally whispered.

"Okay?" Blaine repeated, a hopeful smile blooming across his face.

"Okay, let's go public," Kurt said, shyly grinning back. "You're right. I can't let Sebastian be the third party in our relationship. The ever-present stench of Axe would probably land me in the hospital."

"So for my Glee assignment tomorrow...?"

"You'd better dedicate me the best damn love song you know, Anderson, because we cannot announce our budding love to anything less," Kurt said haughtily.

"God, I love you," Blaine said, swooping in for a kiss that made Kurt shiver against Blaine's chest. Before he knew it, he was on his back on the blanket, hungrily making out with Blaine like they'd been apart for decades.

Missing curfew that night was totally worth it.

* * *

><p>Kurt found another note in his locker the next morning.<p>

_Good morning, baby. Meet me in the cafeteria for lunch today! I have a surprise. Xo, B._

"Oh dear God," Kurt whispered, smiling exasperatedly at the note. "I've created a monster."

The morning seemed to fly by, and suddenly, it was time for Kurt and Blaine's shared fourth period lunch. Kurt entered the cafeteria cautiously, unaccustomed to eating in there.

_God, do all these kids really go here? _He wondered idly as he found an empty space in the back corner. He was tentatively pulling his sandwich out of his lunch bag when he saw the far doors open up and admit Blaine and the band kids, who immediately began to play.

_Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance  
>With the stars up above in your eyes<br>A fantabulous night to make romance  
>'Neath the cover of October skies<em>

_And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
>To the sound of the breezes that blow<br>And I'm trying to please to the calling  
>Of your heart-strings that play soft and low<em>

_And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush  
>And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush<em>

Can I just have one a' more moondance with you, my love  
>Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love<p>

Kurt blushed as he realized what song Blaine was singing – the same song he'd sung the night they'd first gone to the clearing, right after the homecoming game. They'd talked for hours before Blaine abruptly pulled Kurt to his feet and said they needed to dance, even if they weren't going to the actual school-sponsored event. Kurt protested enough to say there was no music, which Blaine had immediately fixed.

Back in the cafeteria, Blaine had made his way over to Kurt and pulled him up to dance with him as he launched into the second verse.

_Well I wanna make love to you tonight  
>I can't wait till the morning has come<br>And I know now the time is just right  
>And straight into my arms you will run<em>

_And when you come my heart will be waiting  
>To make sure that you're never alone<br>There and then all my dreams will come true, dear  
>There and then I will make you my own<em>

_And everytime I touch you, you just tremble inside  
>And I know how much you want me that you can't hide<em>

Can I just have one a' more moondance with you, my love  
>Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love<p>

Blaine was crooning the words at Kurt by this point, making Kurt hide his face in Blaine's shoulder as he spun them around the room, probably attracting plenty of stares. As Blaine began the third verse, Kurt meekly peered around the room, noting with only a mild sense of displeasure Sebastian's bitter look.

Kurt couldn't even bring himself to care about Sebastian's anger, though. The majority of the room looked either bored, stunned, or pleased, and the other Glee kids in their lunch period had gotten up to dance along, shooting the boys delighted looks as they did. Kurt almost didn't want the song to end, frankly.

As Blaine finished the song, he spun Kurt and dipped him briefly, barely allowing Kurt to bend back before pulling him upright again.

"Romantic enough for you?" he teased quietly, just loud enough for Kurt to hear.

"I dunno," Kurt said, unable to keep from laughing. "Did you really pull out all the stops?"

"All but one," Blaine said.

"Which would be?"

"This." Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt, tightening his arms around Kurt's waist as he did. Kurt responded in kind by wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders and drawing him in closer.

It would have been the most romantic moment of Kurt's life had Coach Sue not come in then and busted them for PDA.


End file.
